bta3062fandomcom-20200213-history
Battletech Advanced 3062 Wiki
! WORK IN PROGRESS ! If you have stumbled upon this page, you're in the wrong place. This wiki is currently being used as a sandbox and testing ground, by the author, in order to develop a framework for a proper wiki in the future. Please join us on Discord, at https://discord.gg/YWdrDnv if you are looking for information or help with the mod. Thank you. Battletech Advanced 3062 (BTA) is a full overhaul mod for the 2018 Harebrained Schemes strategy game Battletech. The mod advances the timeline and technology level of Battletech to the year of 3062, the beginning of the Federated Commonwealth Civil War. It also aims to enhance the tactical game experience with new systems, to slightly modify the strategic game experience, and to vastly deepen and detail the amount of mechs and gear that players can encounter and use within the game. All of these changes were made with the dream of creating an experience halfway between lighter overhaul mods like BattleTech Extended 3025, and more intense overhaul mods like RogueTech. What this amounts to is an overhaul that keeps a delicate enough learning curve that someone familiar only with the vanilla game can adapt to BTAs environment quickly and with ease, while still being able to enjoy an entirely new level of depth. NOTE: This wiki is a prototype that is still very much a work in progress. If you've stumbled onto this and you're looking for more information or help with the mod, please join us on our Discord server. If you're looking to download the mod, you can find it on Nexus Mods, here. ' '~ You were never here. This isn't the wiki you're looking for. You can go about your business. ~ Key Features Battletech Advanced 3062 includes 500 new mechs, dozens of new weapons systems, an entirely overhauled combat experience, a completely different mechbay system, an amazing new mech assembly mechanic, and countless other features. Below is a growing list of what currently comes included with the mod: * More than 50 new platforms, more than new 500 mech variants, and more than 200 tanks from the Inner Sphere. * Dozens of new weapons systems, such as LB-X Autocannons with multiple firing modes, Ultra and Rotary Autocannons, Area of Effect Artillery, Binary Lasers, LRM minefields, and more. Complimenting these new weapon systems are new types of payloads that you can switch between, such as inferno, smoke, artemis, and thunder ammunition. * New technology standards to match the timeline. Experience a new level of customization and a variety of new builds as you outfit your lance with equipment like Endo-Steel skeletons, Ferro Fibrous armor, Extra Light engines, expanded ECM modules, Myomer Accelerator Signal Circuitry (MASC), and a plethora of other new items and enhancements for your war machines. Expect more common encounters with advanced vanilla technologies like Double Heat Sinks, ER and Pulse Lasers, and Gauss Rifles. * Improved AI that actually can pose a challenge! * Reduced head injuries so you can actually stay in a fight! * A searchable star map so you can find that one planet you can never remember where it is! * A totally overhauled mechbay that replicates real tabletop BattleTech rules and lets you change *anything* about your mechs! * A totally different movement system! Now you can sprint and shoot! Evasion doesn't go away when you're shot at! Light mechs are survivable now! * An improved heat system that checks for ammo explosions and can even force shutdowns! * New salvage system that doesn't force you assemble mechs if you don't want to. * Performance fixes so good you'll wonder why they're not in vanilla! * A dynamic shop system that puts all the new toys into shops naturally! * And more! Important articles File:Placeholder | Unabridged Features List |link=Unabridged Features List File:Placeholder | Beginner's Guide |link=Beginner's Guide File:Placeholder | Installation and FAQ |link=Installation and FAQ File:Placeholder | Full List of Mechs |link=Full List of Mechs File:Placeholder | Full List of Weapons |link=Full List of Weapons File:Placeholder | Full List of Equipment |link=Full List of Equipment File:Placeholder | Combat Changes |link=Combat Changes File:Placeholder | Mech Lab Changes |link=Mech Lab Changes File:Placeholder | Career Mode Changes |link=Career Mode Changes Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse